


Ruin

by yeaka



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: F/M, Jak II, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jak broods over Kira’s attitude.





	Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Jak and Daxter series or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jak lets the slender vehicle slam straight into the port wall, jumping out just in time to avoid even the smallest scratch. Daxter makes a noise but doesn’t protest like he used to—Jak gave up careful driving the fourth time he had to zoom halfway across the ragged city. The zoomer drifts aimlessly back, smoking at the ends, but Jak ignores it—it’s someone else’s problem now. He saunters through the open door and off the busy streets—he’s sick of all the mindless civilians always milling uselessly about, and even sicker of the Krimson guards.

It’s a relief that Krew isn’t floating around the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon—he always comes with a foul stench and a fouler look. The place is empty aside from Tess, who’s bent over the counter with a dirty cloth in hand. Before they’re even past the ring in the middle of the floor, Daxter’s hopped right off Jak’s shoulder and clambered up a bar stool. He leans over the counter to purr, “Hey, toots—is it just me, or do you get prettier every time I come here?”

Tess giggles like Daxter’s cliché flirting is _cute_ instead of ridiculous or worse. A part of Jak’s amazed that Daxter found someone willing to look past the furry exterior—let alone someone beautiful and talented. A smaller part of him is _happy_ for Daxter, maybe for the guilt—Jak’s the reason Daxter might’ve never had a human girlfriend again.

When Jak slides onto a stool beside the happy couple, Tess asks, “What’ll it be, boys?” She tosses the rag away and straightens her hands onto her hips, standing tall and gorgeous before the flickering neon lights. Daxter looks so in love that it’s sickening, or maybe Jak’s just bitter.

Jak’s _very _bitter. He grunts, “The strongest stuff you have,” because he came here on a mission. More specifically: drink his ass off. He has a host of memories he plans to drown in the bottom of a bottle.__

__As Tess trails off to collect her supplies, Daxter sighs none too quietly, “What a woman.” Jak just grunts. He probably shouldn’t have come here: Daxter’s attitude isn’t helping._ _

__Somehow, Daxter’s landed himself the woman of his dreams, while Jak, the one that _actually_ did all the work to save the world, survived two years of torture, and fights tirelessly even now for a city that couldn’t care less about him, can’t even get a smile out of his childhood sweetheart. He spent two years _dreaming_ of seeing her again: Kira, one of his closest friends, his talented mechanic, his future sage. He used to make excuses just to go and see her, and he always did whatever inane task she’d subtly hint needed doing._ _

__And then he lost her, or rather, thought she was lost, swallowed up in this cruel world while he was off in hell._ _

__Only to have her crop up again with an attitude problem and no eye for him at all. They may as well have been complete strangers. She’s not the Kira he remembers._ _

__Tess suddenly shows up to slide a bubbling elixir across the counter. Jak reaches out for it and downs a quick gulp, because he’s just realized that _he’s_ not what she’ll remember. He’s a monster now—a hulking, murderous, rage-filled attitude problem that sometimes grows claws. No wonder she can’t stand him._ _

__And it’s all his fault in the first place. He pressed the buttons. He encouraged her to build that stupid machine that doomed them—he even found some of the parts for her. And then he went and got himself captured the moment he arrived on the other side of the precursor’s portal. He couldn’t protect her._ _

__The drink burns. It tastes like lighter fluid, but in a strange way, he likes it. He’s grown a taste for harsher things. And the pain of that in his stomach takes some of the pain out of his mind—the knowledge that he did it all to himself, and he’s more mad at that than her._ _

__He looks up to complement Tess—he hasn’t lost _all_ his skill with women—but she’s already over with Daxter, scratching his tummy as he croons and sings her praises. It makes Jak wonder idly if that would’ve been better for him and Kira—him turned into a little fuzzy ottsel instead of a moody asshole. _ _

__He sips his drink slower than he’d like, just to give Daxter some time. He knows life hasn’t been kind to Daxter either, and there’s no point in them both being miserable. But eventually, the glass is empty, and Jak’s barking, “Let’s go.” Daxter glances up, and Jak adds, “We’d better catch some sleep before someone wants us risking our necks for them again.”_ _

__Looking admiringly up at Tess, Daxter coos, “I could sleep right here.” Jak knows he means her cleavage. She probably knows it too, but she just laughs and bends down to fondly peck his forehead. He looks dizzily happy from it._ _

__When she lifts up again, she sighs, “You better go; my little shnoockums needs his beauty rest. But I’ll come visit later.” She adds a wink that has Daxter grinning wide._ _

__He tells her, “I’ll dream of you until then, baby!” And then he’s hopping up onto Jak’s shoulder: the one constant in Jak’s life that never quite gave up on him._ _

__He still rolls his eyes as Daxter blows stupid air-kisses towards the bar. They leave together, back into the slums._ _


End file.
